


Семейные узы

by mila007, WTF_PietroLogan_2015



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_PietroLogan_2015/pseuds/WTF_PietroLogan_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда в очередной раз Стайлз Стилински бросает Дерека Хейла, он решает переехать к своему старшему кузену Пьетро Максимоффу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные узы

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** у автора была хорошая кислота, а у персонажей – ООС.  
>  **Примечание:** кроссовер с Teen Wolf, при этом – АУ для обоих канонов. Миссис Стилински и Магда Максимофф – двоюродные сестры (см. выше про хорошую кислоту). Оборотни существуют, так же, как и все супергерои Марвел, на которых ушлые издатели зарабатывают денег, клепая комиксы.

В дверь безостановочно барабанили, и Пьетро в очередной раз поблагодарил себя за предусмотрительно снятый дверной звонок – псевдомузыкальные трели отзывались бы в уставшем мозгу гораздо больнее. Ну кто вообще ломится в дом в воскресенье в начале седьмого утра?! Особенно когда хозяева только в пять домой вернулись!  
Пьетро дернул дверь на себя и сразу толкнул ее обратно со своей привычной скоростью (хотя Логан и ругался, что он не нанимался столяром подрабатывать, меняя каждый раз не выдерживавшие такого обращения петли) – но не тут-то было.  
– Привет! – дверь подалась Пьетро навстречу, и ему пришлось отступить, чтобы рвущееся в дом тело смогло самостоятельно растянуться поперек порога. – Так и знал, что ты не захочешь меня впускать!  
– И поэтому ты облокотился на дверь, чтобы буквально _ввалиться_ в мою прихожую? – скептически хмыкнул Пьетро, наклонившись и за капюшон толстовки подняв Стилински на ноги. – Что ты тут забыл, Стайлз?  
– И вот так ты встречаешь любимого кузена?! Кстати, папа передавал привет. Вернее, передал бы, если бы знал, что я к тебе поеду.  
Пьетро хмыкнул и осмотрел Стайлза с ног до головы. Стайлз выглядел как Стайлз – взъерошенный и беспокойный. Затем Пьетро вновь посмотрел на довольно объемную сумку у ног кузена.  
– О, нет. Только не говори, что ты ко мне надолго!  
– Ага, – радостно закивал Стайлз.  
– Ты же жил с кем-то? Последнее, что дядя Джон про тебя рассказывал – это что у тебя большая любовь, и что в Нью-Йорк ты решился поступать только когда твоя большая любовь ради тебя тоже согласилась переехать в Яблоко из вашего захолустья.  
– Жил – ключевое слово. Я ушел от него. Я перекантуюсь у тебя пока что? – Стайлз чуть не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, с любопытством рассматривая прихожую и то и дело красноречиво задерживая взгляд на кухне.  
Пьетро вздохнул. В такие моменты он понимал, почему у его родителей и у Логана периодически тик начинался.  
– Кофе будешь?  
– Чувааак! Я думал, ты никогда не предложишь!

***

– Итак, любимый кузен, что у тебя произошло с личной жизнью, раз ты внезапно решил переехать ко мне? – спросил Пьетро, залпом выпив вторую кружку кофе .  
Спать хотелось зверски – последняя неделя вообще была беспокойной. Вначале вновь вылезли недобитые агенты Гидры и пришлось помогать Стиву, потом Магнето с Профессором какого-то мутанта не поделили, и, конечно же, без них с Логаном там тоже не смогли обойтись. А в субботу Тони решил закатить вечеринку, которая предсказуемо закончилась капитальным мордобоем и последующим разбором полетов у Фьюри. Пьетро бессовестно оставил Логана на съедение бюрократам Щ.И.Т.а, отговорившись от этой участи ранением. На самом деле, порез от осколка разлетевшихся во все стороны бокалов сложно было назвать “раной”, но раз уж есть повязка и есть кровь, то грех было упустить такой случай и не свалить домой пораньше. Он всегда ненавидел этих штабных зануд.  
А теперь Пьетро глядел на кузена, сидевшего на высоком барном стуле и болтавшего ногами, и задавался вопросом, за что ему все это.  
– И чтобы прояснить все раз и навсегда – я вообще-то живу не один, и моя квартира – не самое безопасное место в Нью-Йорке.  
– Знаешь, когда ты был моего возраста, ты был прикольнее. Сейчас ты стал скучным!  
Нет, Пьетро определенно начинал понимать своих родителей. И сочувствовать.  
– Разве Лидия со Скоттом не в Нью-Йорке?  
– Да. Лидия учится на юридическом вместе со мной, а Скотт с Элиссон уже образовали ячейку общества, и у них скоро будет маленький Стайлз. Хотя Элиссон почему-то считает, что будет девочка, и “даже если будет мальчик, я ни за что в жизни не назову своего сына твоим прозвищем, Стилински!”.  
– Я бы тоже не назвал своего сына твоим прозвищем, – фыркнул Пьетро.  
– Угу, ты бы назвал его Китом Ричардсом. И это в том случае, если бы твой ребенок оказался настоящим везунчиком, и его мать оказалась бы женщиной достаточно благоразумной и упрямой, чтобы отговорить тебя от варианта вроде Пинк Флойд, – и Стайлз показал ему язык.  
– Я же никак не комментирую твое желание воспитать когда-нибудь Люка Стилински. Между прочим, имя Лукас – отстой, и хоть как-то звучит только в двух сочетаниях: Люк Скайуокер и Джордж Лукас, – не остался в долгу Пьетро, высунув язык в ответ.  
– Ты всегда был треккером, тебе не понять истинного величия джедаев, – пафосно выдал Стайз, и они хором рассмеялись.  
– И все-таки, почему ты не остался у Лидии или Скотта?  
– Потому что Лидия насильно отвезла бы меня обратно к Дереку и заставила помириться. Как это происходило пять прошлых раз. А Скотт сказал, что раньше наши с Дереком бурные примирения на его территории ещё можно было как-то терпеть. Но сейчас у него беременная жена, и он не хочет травмировать своего еще не рожденного ребенка, заставляя его слушать то, что мы почему-то считаем примирительным сексом. Хотя его соседи уже пару раз порывались вызывать из-за этого полицию.  
Пьетро откинулся на спинку стула и заржал.  
– Как часто ты уходишь от своего Дерека?  
– Дай-ка подумать… вряд ли стоит считать уходом тот раз, когда я вернулся домой, просто пару часов пошатавшись по парку… Ну, что-то в среднем раз в два-три месяца. Раньше я еще к отцу ездил, но на третий раз Дерек задолбался оплачивать перелет до Калифорнии, поэтому моя карта заблокирована на покупку авиабилетов, – тяжело вздохнул Стайлз.  
– Боже, а я еще думал, что это у нас с Логаном веселая жизнь, – недоверчиво помотал головой Пьетро. – Ладно, перекантуешься у меня до вечера, а потом поедешь мириться.  
– Не буду я с ним мириться! Он ни во что не ставит меня, мое мнение, мои увлечения, он стремится контролировать каждый мой шаг и весь такой “Я здесь альфа!”...  
Пьетро полусонным взглядом следил за возмущенно размахивавшим руками Стайлзом, который все больше повышал голос, и думал, что хватит уже Логану винить во всем отца. Потому что у родственников по маминой линии тоже было не все в порядке с генофондом.  
– Пойдем, – прервал он бурную речь Стайлза, – я тебе постелю в гостевой комнате. Не знаю, как ты, но я с ног валюсь после сегодняшней ночки.

***

К собственному удивлению, Пьетро сумел отлично выспаться всего за пять часов. Когда он открыл глаза, на часах был полдень, а за окном моросил дождь. Лениво потянувшись, он поднялся, сходил в душ и направился на кухню за привычной порцией кофе.  
На кухне обнаружился Логан, причем с компанией. Напротив него сидел хмурый щетинистый мужик в кожанке, и они о чем-то хрипло спорили, забыв об остывающем кофе.  
– Ты можешь хоть целоваться со своей Камаро, но поверь мне – лучше, чем мой Харлей, зверя нет!  
– Как вообще можно предпочесть мотоцикл автомобилю?!  
– О, боже, мужик, я думал, ты нормальный. Я тебя познакомлю с Циклопом, он такой же зануда и так же парится по поводу тачек.  
– Доброе утро. У нас гости?  
– А это ты мне скажи, – криво усмехнулся Логан. – Это же ты пустил к нам то тело, которое мы нашли в гостевой?  
– Ага, – кивнул Пьетро и направился к кофе-машине. – Я тебе рассказывал о своей родне по материнской линии?  
– Нет, но Дерек уже поделился со мной этой душераздирающей историей.  
– О, – Пьетро окинул заинтересованным взглядом их визитера. – А у кузена неплохой вкус.  
Дерек лишь поморщился, как от зубной боли.  
В этот момент из коридора раздался грохот и в кухню буквально вкатился Стайлз.  
– Пьетро, кто у вас был дизайнером интерьера? – Он приподнял голову и осуждающе посмотрел на кузена. – И начерта вам вообще в коридоре подставка под зонты? – А потом он увидел Дерека: – Унюхал, да?  
– Если бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя не нашел, ты бы сумел замести следы, – просто ответил Дерек и, моментально оказавшись рядом с распластавшимся на полу Стайлзом, за шкирку поднял его на ноги.  
Пьетро недоуменно посмотрел на Дерека, а затем – на Стайлза.  
– Он – оборотень, – хмыкнул Логан, развеяв его сомнения.  
В этот момент Стайлз наконец обратил внимание на четвертого человека в комнате. И застыл.  
– Божечки! Скажите мне, что я сплю, и это – не Росомаха!  
Дерек закатил глаза, Логан насторожился, а Пьетро бессовестно заржал.  
Кажется, он вчера забыл упомянуть, что живет с Росомахой. Кажется, он забыл сообщить Логану, что Стайлз – его преданный фанат.


End file.
